DCRP Episode one: Pretentious Prologues
by Gloriously-Cee
Summary: Within an abandoned Lexcorp factory a Dragon, Cyrborg, and Kryptonian begin their story of adventure, romance, (a terrible, terrible lie that is.) and super natural deities. All of your dreams begin here in the books of great great foretold Gawds Hm-Rah and Norman. Open this book at your own risk as DC Universe is destroyed. (Definitely OC so don't bish about it. I warned you.)


Episode one: Pretentious Prologues

"In Jebediah's cursed name, I have to use the restroom!"

This exclamation had started Gameze's adventure and other's as well.

***CEE wa, bosu no yōna gēmu no jī o monogataru***

"This is really quite embarrasing... Getting lost like this. I swear I was right next to metropolis when I-" Gameze stopped in her tracks, met by land. Well, this was new compared to miles and miles of water she'd flown across still met by more and more blue. (It almost made Gameze sick of her trademark color, but not quite. As we all know, Blue is amazing.) Now she was randomly met by... What was it? She looked up to see a very tall metallic building. "A factory of some sort...?" she inquired, then a bright idea appeared in her dinky database. "Maybe, just maybe... Might this place have a loo? Why of course!" Gameze ran towards the metal building, and a loud explosion was heard as she ran in.

*Shian ga dōnyū sa reru yō ni CEE wa mada 〜 migoto ni monogataru*

Blue... Blue was everywhere. _**Where am I?**_Cyan opened his eyes to be met by a never seen before blinding light. _**Ouch. **_ He squinted, covering his eyes quickly. _**Let me sleep longer. Just a little bit longer. I promise I'll wake up soon.**_"Are you okay?"

This made him open his eyes all the way, met by a blurry vison of... _**What is that thing? **_"Hey kid... Can you get up?"

"_Hello, human." __**What was that noise? Was that... Me? **_"Huh? Uh... Hi. Are you okay?" _**Can it talk, too? **__"Yes, human. I am 'okay'." __**The human is holding out his... hand. Yes. A hand. **_Cyan takes the unfamiliar 'human's' hand with a strong grip, and he recieves a smile. "Hey, I'm Drago. I saw you fall from the sky earlier..." _**I fell from what he calls the sky... **__"What is this sky you speak of?" __**My voice sounds strange compared to this human's... Empty.**_

"Uh well..." Drago points upwards with a confused look as Cyan follows his finger. _**Does the 'Drago' mean the blue thing up there? Woah. **_Cyan grabs his head in pain and he falls to the ground. What is this? So many sounds everwhere! He screams in pain as all sounds attack his ears at once. _**What is this?! It hurts! **_ "Kid!" _**Please stop... **__"Stop... Stop shouting!" _"But I'm not..."

_**Too much... At once... **_

***Bakkugēmujīshian ga kutsū ni shrivels-yō ni.***

"What is that screaming noise?" Gameze was lying in the fire, loving the feeling of it. She stood up, still in flames. Following the sound she sees two men, one on the ground looking as if he was in pain, and the other over him trying to make him calm. First she backed away on instinct of seeing to people, but that boy on the ground... She's dealt with this before. Walking up to the boy slowly, and ignoring the man, she bent down and touched his head with her one non-metallic hand. He looked up at her, shaking. "Shhh... Ignore everything else and listen to my voice..." _**Who is this human...? Listen to.. the voice... **_"Concentrate on my voice..." Drago took a step back astonished. This woman's tactics were actually working as Cyan began to calm down. _**Everything is quite now... **_"Hush..." Gameze rubs his head softly. "Are you better yet, child?" Cyan looks up at her. _**This human is not normal... **_Drago stood behind them in amazment. "Do you too... Know eachother?" "**No." **they both say at once as Gameze stands up. "According to my database you're Kyrptonian, correct?" _**"Yes." **_"And you aren't from this timeline either." _**"No."**_ "You don't seem to have a personallity. Are you planning to do something about that?" Cyan nods, beginning to scan the two. Drago is quite creeped out by the two. 'They don't know eachother, and yet she knows everything about him.' "That's quite right, Drago." "GAH! HOW CAN YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING!? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME?!" he flies back as Gameze turns calmly. "Anyone could figure out by know that I'm a cyborg. I'm even half covered with metal." "WELL I'M SORRY THAT-" Ccyan collapses from the ground and Drago turns his head quickly. "W-What happened...?" "He needs time to download his personallity, so I'd kick back and relax until then. And please, stop shouting. You even give a robot a headache." Drago sighs, calming down. 'All I wanted to do is find my brother... What did I get myself into...?'

***Endo dendō sōchi***

***(End transmission)***


End file.
